After Death : A Tragedy
by princessamegara
Summary: What if Hercules never saved Meg from the Styx? How would he move on and try to find happiness even after her tragic death? *Sad story, I know. *hands you a box of tissues* Don't worry, I have Kleenex!*
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note :**

Hi, readers! It's J.C. and I just wanted to say...OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY! :( I'm really sorry that this idea even popped in my big head! I have so many ideas for this story it's literally bloating my brain. I _HAVE _TO WRITE IT! Just even thinking about _if _ Hercules never saved Meg out of the Styx is depressing! But, just remember this is fanfiction! Okay, enjoy! :)

**Other stories by princessamegara :**

**"Megara's Story" - IN PROGRESS**

**"White Roses" - COMPLETE**


	2. Part 1 of 5

After Death : A Tragedy

Part 1 of 5

Excerpt from "White Roses" :

_Suddenly, Hercules and Pegasus landed on the ground. Hercules rushed over to Meg, hoping that she was alive, but it was too late. Phil looked at him with sad eyes. Hercules let out a cry and picked her body up. He held her close to him and cried. He cried for what seemed to be decades. He stroked her hair and cried into it. She was gone and he never told her that he loved her._

"I'm sorry, kid. There's just some things you can't change." Phil said, patting his pupil on the back. Hercules cried into his hands. Meg was dead and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Come on, let's go back home." Phil said, grabbing Hercules by the arm. But Hercules didn't budge. "No." He said to Phil. "We're taking Meg too. I can't leave her here all by herself." He said, holding onto Meg's lifeless body tightly. Phil looked at the once happy, innocent boy.

"We can't keep her." Phil said to Hercules softly. Hercules glared at him. "I'm. Not. Leaving. Her." Hercules said to Phil harshly, looking like he was going to strike him. Phil widened his eyes and his body shook from fear.

"Kid. What has gotten into you?" Phil stuttered to him. Hercules shook his head. "Meg is dead! It's all my fault! I want her to be somewhere safe and you say _no_?! What kind of person are you?! Phil?! I know you hated her, but I loved her and you won't let me keep her?!" He yelled to his trainer.

"You don't understand, Hercules, that that girl is gone. If we keep her body, it will rot. You don't want that, trust me. We have to bury her somewhere safe. Some place where she will be at peace." Phil said to him softly. Hercules shook his head. "I can't. I can't let her go." He said, tears in his clear blue eyes.

Pegasus trotted over to Hercules and motioned for Phil and him to get on his back. Hercules, still holding Meg's body, got onto the horse and buried his head into Meg's hair. He wished that Meg would wake up, smile, and kiss him, but he knew that was never going to happen. He began to sob in her hair quietly as he could as they rode off into the sky.


	3. Part 2 of 5

After Death : A Tragedy

Part 2 of 5

They finally landed on the ground after almost 4 hours. Hercules got off of Pegasus slowly, still holding onto Meg's body. He looked around him. They weren't in Thebes but in a lush, beautiful meadow that was covered in patches of white roses like Hercules had given Meg on their very first date. Hercules began to tear up at the thought, he wondered what had happened to that rose. Hades probably ruined it. Just like how he ruined everything else. Hercules cleared his mind of Hades and looked at the scenery more. The sun shined brightly, and little pieces of cotton floated around in the air. Tall cherry blossom trees surrounded the meadow, and there was a beautiful blue river nearby.

"Phil. What is this place?" Hercules asked him in awe. "They call it the Garden of Eden." Phil said. The name sounded heavenly, and Hercules knew because of the beautiful scenery that that is how it got it's name. Hercules looked down at Meg in his arms and then looked up at Phil.

"You have to let her go." Phil said to him. A tear fell from Hercules's eye as he gently set Meg down on a patch of white roses. He looked down at her beautiful, peaceful face. He kneeled down and began to weave some roses in her hair, one by one. When he was finished, he leaned down and kissed her on her cold, soft lips. "I love you, Meg." He said to her.

"Come on, it's time to leave." Phil said. Hercules kissed Meg again and jumped onto Pegasus with Phil by his side. As they began to fly back to Thebes, Hercules smiled and then burst into tears.


	4. Part 3 of 5

After Death : A Tragedy

Part 3 of 5

They arrived in Thebes in 4 hours. Hercules was tired, he had fought the Lord of the Underworld, lost his girlfriend, and let her go all in one day. But, when they saw Thebes, Hercules snapped back to the painful reality he was now in.

Thebes, once beautiful and nice to look at, was now in ruins. Dust and smoke was clouding the air. Bodies of the citizens lied around, eyes widened, mouths open. Buildings were broken and crushed. Hercules's statue that was once in the middle of the city, was gone. The city was completely destroyed.

"Phil..." Hercules said to his trainer, sighing in sadness. Phil buried his face in his hands. Hercules began to sob again. Pegasus trotted over to his best friend and nuzzled his head against his.

"Phil. I lost Meg. And now Thebes is destroyed?" Hercules asked Phil in shock. Phil still had his face in his hands. "Phil!" Hercules yelled at him. Phil looked up, he was crying.

"I can't deal with this anymore. It's too much." Hercules said. "I'm going to go get Meg from Hades." Hercules said, fury in his eyes. Hercules jumped onto Pegasus and flew off, leaving Phil in the ruins.

"Where's, Meg, Hades?!" Hercules yelled at the God, holding him up in the air by his neck. "Woah woah woah. Calm down, Wonderbreath." Hades said quickly. Hercules dropped him to the ground. Hades got up and led Hercules over to a cliff.

Hercules looked over at Hades in anger and Hades shook his head. He wasn't going to push him over, as much as he wanted to. "You see, Meg is running with a new crowd these days." Hades said looking over the cliff. Hercules did the same and gasped.

The souls of many people were floating around in what seemed to be a river in various directions. Hercules gasped again when he saw Meg floating in the river peacefully. He looked over at Hades, who was smiling.

Hercules put his hands in the water to get Meg out when he felt a sharp pain soar through him. He winced. He held up his hands and saw that they began to dissolve, but then they slowly went back to normal.

"Woah. Easy there. Don't wanna dissolve your hands off, bud." Hades said to him. Hercules stood and looked at the God. "You like making deals Hades." Hercules said to the God. "Take me in Meg's place..." He said sternly to him.

"Hmm. The son of my rival is sacrificing himself for his girlfriend..." Hades said. "Going once!" Hercules said, holding up his index finger. "Is there a downside to this?" Hades asked himself. "Going twice!" Hercules said.

"Alright alright. You stay, she goes." Hades said pointing to the Underworld exit. Hercules dived into the river quickly and began to swim his way towards Meg. "That's not a problem is it?!" Hades yelled to him. Hercules felt the sharp pain go through his body as he swam towards Meg. He didn't stop though, he couldn't bear to have to live without her.

Hercules was almost as the point of disappearing when he reached for Meg's hand. Then suddenly, a bright light illuminated around him. The pain stopped and he grabbed Meg and swam as fast as he could out of the Styx.

He climbed up the cliff and pulled himself up. He stood up with pride as the light shined around him even brighter than before.

"This is impossible, in order for you to get out, you would've had to be..." Hades stammered. "A God?!" Pain and Panic, his demon minions, finished for him.

Hercules strode past Hades, holding onto Meg's soul tightly. "Herc, you're Dad he's a nice guy..." Hades said to Hercules, walking next to him. Hercules looked over at him in anger and punched his face in. Hades's face then went back to normal and he rushed over to Hercules.

"Uh. Herc. Buddy. Come on. Can we talk about this? Meg, babe, do something. Give him a kiss or something..." Hades said, holding Meg's face up to Hercules. Hercules looked down at her and then punched Hades as hard as he could, sending the God flying into the Styx.

Hercules walked out of the Underworld, with Meg in his arms, hearing Hades scream as souls dragged his body down to the bottom of the Styx.

Hercules got onto Pegasus and began to fly to the Garden of Eden to put Meg's soul back into her body.

When they arrived, Meg's body was still peacefully resting in the patch of white roses he had left her on. Hercules kneeled down and put Meg's soul on top of her. The soul rushed in, and the color began to go back into Meg's pale, lifeless face.

She choked, and then woke up suddenly and smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back.

"Wonderboy, how did you?" She said, sitting up and looking around her. He smiled and lifted her up, holding her close to him.

"I love you." He said to her as they kissed.


End file.
